Head Radio
Head Radio is a Pop Rock & Dance Radio Station in GTA 1, GTA 2, GTA III, and GTA LCS. It can broadcast very far as is appears in Anywhere City, despite it being headquartered in Liberty City. This is one of Grand Theft Auto's most longest running Radio Stations. It is known that it was founded in 1941 most likely broadcasting Oldies Music and by 2001 it was one of the most popular radio stations owned by Love Media. Grand Theft Auto 1 In Grand Theft Auto, set in 1997, the station starts out with just three songs and the DJ is Eddie Simons. GTA LCS In GTA Liberty City Stories, set in 1998, the Stations expands massively, and there is now a new host, Micheal Hunt. GTA III Set in 2001, GTA III features the station as well as Micheal Hunt making a return. The number of songs is slightly different as well. Also in the IOS version of this game, Head Radio will reset if the player enters the Radar. Grand Theft Auto 2 Despite being released in 1999, GTA 2 is set in 2013. Head Radio seems to still be playing in that year, but now 2 new hosts have taken up the station, Phanny Joe Styles and Johnny Riccaro. Also the song "Taxi Drivers" was censored in the PlayStation version of the game. Swear words were interrupted by the sounds of horns. GTA IV Head Radio was a planned station in GTA IV but was dropped in development. As well as "The One for Me", "Take the Pain" and "Drive" being available as phone ringtones in Grand Theft Auto IV. Track Listings GTA 1 (1997) Reality Bubble - "Days Like These" Meme Traders - "Automatic Transmission" Ohjaamo - "Complications" GTA LCS (1998) Conor and Jay - "Train" Cloud Nineteen - "The One For Me" Purser - "Take The Pain" L. Marie + Raff - "Free Yourself" 15 Ways - "Drive" Rosco Stow - "Welcome to the Real World" Vanilla Smoothie - "Keep Dreaming" GTA III (2001) Dil-Don't - "Stripe Summer" Whatever - "Good Thing" Craig Gray - "Fade Away" Conor and Jay - "Change" Frankie Fame - "See Through You" Scatwerk - "Electronic Go Go" Dezma - "Life Is But A Mere Supply" GTA 2 (2013) Apostles of Funk - "Yellow Butter" Pussy Willows - "Real Love" Davidson - "All I Wanna Do" The One - "South Park" Bula Matari - "Taxi Drivers" Flytronix - "Pendulum" Anna - "Do It On Your Own" Testing - "My Tiny World" Pictures oyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoy.PNG|Beta Head logo blam blam.PNG|The Head Radio HQ in Liberty City Trivia *The name Head Radio is a sexually reference to "Giving Head",AKA Oral Sex. *All bands from GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories are fictional creations of Rockstar North, with the exceptions of Conor & Jay, L-Marie and Raff. *The GTA III and GTA LCS adaptions of Head Radio are available on Itunes. Category:GTA III Category:GTA LCS Category:GTA 1 Category:GTA 2 Category:Oldies Category:Rock Category:Pop Category:Dance Category:Grand Theft Auto